undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 65
Driving up in the supply van, Lewis brought the vehicle to a stop as he looked over the area in shock. There was a completely destroyed building which Lewis guessed was the result on the grenades, smoke and bodies were everywhere and Lewis was lost for words. Eventually, he got out of the van and headed over to the back door to let everyone out while keeping an eye out for any zombies. However surprisingly there wasn't any around. Opening the door, Lewis stood back as they all got out at once looking for air and freedom from the cramped up space before they suddenly stopped and began to take in the scene around them. "holy hell....." Logan said readying his shotgun and sharing a look with Lewis before the both of them nodded. "alright Logan and Bella you keep watch for zombies or anything, Anthony follow me we'll check out the bodies" Lewis said gesturing in a direction and Anthony nodded before complying as they walked off into the smoke leaving Logan and Bella to do their job. "I cant believe Will and Daniel managed to do that to a building!!" Anthony exclaimed but Lewis just shrugged. "they took all the grenades so its obvious that was going to happen" Lewis pointed out and Anthony eventually nodded in agreement. However they were soon startled as their attention was drawn to a zombie that was currently crawling along the floor with multiple gunshot wounds in its chest...however that wasn't what stood out, what stood out was the fact it only had one leg. Sharing a sad look, the two walked over to the zombie and when Lewis kicked it over so they could see its face clearly they found out what they hadn't wanted to find....Daniel had died before reanimating as a zombie. "I'll go look for Will" Lewis stated before walking off to check the other bodies leaving Anthony to look down at Daniel sadly before he grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the reanimated Daniel's head. "I'm sorry this happened to you and.....i'll look after Karen, don't worry" Anthony said before muttering a few words and shooting his gun sending a bullet straight through Daniel's forehead, putting him down for good. While on watch, Bella and Logan kept their eyes peeled and their hands on their weapons in dead silence until a gunshot ringed out through the street making the two flinch before they shared a sad look with each other. ---- Riding on his motorcycle, Will swerved as he drove away from the town aware of him loosing quite a bit of blood in his leg. He had been forced to leave the town due to a zombie herd which was still chasing him but after some thoughts he had no intention of returning to the rest of the group and he was already heading to the town of Andrews...back home. He was sure he had enough gas to get there but he could easily make stops for more. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Will made the motorcycle go faster as he sped down the road... he was going to get home whether it killed him or not. A couple of hours later as well as a couple of stops for gas.... Will pulled the motorcycle back into a slower pace as he looked around keeping an eye out for zombies but as he suspected there wasn't any. Andrews wasn't exactly popular around the start of the apocalypse and there wasn't any reason it should be now. Eventually, Will stopped the motorcycle just outside his old house which was currently messed all over the place, door still open and everything. Grabbing his crossbow, Will loaded one of his three arrows into it before slowly walking up to the house, memories of his life before the apocalypse flooding back to him. Walking through the front door, Will kept his eyes peeled for zombies as he aimed his crossbow, however the inside of the house looked exactly the same as he had left it, untouched but dead. After checking every room in the house was clear, Will settled into his and his wife's old bedroom with their baby daughter's crib in the corner nearby the bed. Laying down on the bed Will sighed as he closed his eyes knowing there was no danger but keeping his hand on his crossbow. Soon enough he heard her voice speaking to him and he turned to see Rebecca his dead wife smiling sadly at him. "not only do I have to use you and our baby, but I lose Natasha and the child I had with her too?" Will asked the hallucination as if he need confirmation and she nodded before laying her head on his chest. "I miss you..." Rebecca admitted and Will had to resist crying as he "held" the hallucination to his chest "she misses you" Rebecca said gesturing to the crib obviously meaning their baby and Will sighed nodding but before he could speak she continued. "but I don't want you abandoning that group...they need you Will and you need them" she whispered but Will just shook his head attempting to pull her closer but she didn't move and just looked at him still with that sad expression. "listen to me....go back and help your friends" Rebecca told him and he nodded as a tear fell down his eyes. "I'm sorry...." Will mumbled but she just let out a angel like laugh before kissing his cheek gently and whispering in his ear. "stop saying sorry....your meant to be the tough guy" Rebecca told him before she settled back onto his chest laying next to him and Will nodded wiping the tear away before he looked down to her and spoke again as if she was actually there. "can I just...stay here for tonight, one last time?" Will asked and he felt Rebecca nod against his chest so he settled back down doing one last look around the room and knew he had locked the bedroom door and there was no other way for zombies to get in so he would hear them if they tried. Smiling, Will closed his eyes and for once actually slept...he had the best damned sleep in a while and he felt good about it as for once, he had good dreams. ---- Looking outside the living room window, Anthony watched as darkness fell once again upon George Town before he sighed and looked down to the floor. They had come back from the trip a couple of hours ago and Will still hadn't returned. They were getting worried.... Without Will there was only nine of them left and none of them knew what to do without Will, not even Lewis or Bella and they were considered the new leaders so they were currently planning what to do in their room. Turning around, Anthony saw that Maria must've still been in bed and Lily was sleeping on one of the chairs which Anthony would've chuckled if the situation hadn't been so sad. Looking to the door, Anthony saw that as usual Logan was on guard and he could see at the bar Charles and Emily were talking, something about Emily's past as an Architect which Anthony couldn't help but smile at how hopeful and happy she talked about it. Eventually sighing, Anthony decided to go check on Karen and walked towards her room leaving everyone behind as he closed her room's door before looking at her sleeping peacefully in the bed, he had judged that she should be waking up soon. Walking over to her, Anthony checked her pulse which indeed was still strong causing him to smile as he sat down onto the chair next to the bed, getting lost in his thoughts again. Thinking about Natasha, his dead girlfriend, their situation.... However his thoughts were soon interrupted when Karen suddenly gasped and sat bolt right in bed causing him to be shocked but quickly get over it and help her lay back down before checking that she hadn't reopened her wounds, which she hadn't. "W-what happened?" Karen asked groggily turning to look at him but he couldn't answer he just thought about it for a moment. How was he meant to tell her everything that had happened including her boyfriends death?....could he keep doing things like this? ---- Standing across the street from the refugee center, Riley smiled as he looked over the vehicles recognizing them as the motel group's ones and swinged his baseball bat as he looked around, planning his attack. He will get his revenge, never mind what it takes.... Trivia This Issue is dedicated to Bait for being my first true reader of TDW. Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues